The Child of the Barricades
by Nyx3
Summary: I promise, this is nothing like the first child of the barricades fic i did. Someone in the ABC club has a dark secert, but he doesn't know how to tell his friends. please review, this has been up for months and no one has read it. its good, i promise!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Les Mis characters, so please, don't sue me! I only have $12 to my name, and I like to keep it!^^!   
  
Author's Note: My story The Children of the Barricades was a total flop. Even if you did like Granitaire's section, it didn't make sense (at least to me) and I thought that it was a little OOC. So I decided to change it and make it an angst fic with Combeferre! Basic scenario: Combeferre has a dark secret, and he has told no one, not even his good friends. When he finds the courage to tell them, how will they react? Will they still treat him the same? Find out!  
  
Combeferre slid down into the wooden seat and stared blankly at the drawing pad that lay before him, like a block of shining white. He stared long and hard at it, wondering what to draw. His friends were all joking about god-knows-what, and suddenly he heard their conversation. Courfeyrac laughed and said "You guys wanna know a secret? I heard that one of the college students-yah I think it was that Xavier-I heard I heard..." Courfeyrac leaned over to the students, a smirk planted on his charming face. "That's he's illegitimate-that's right, I heard that his mom was like only 15 when she had him-that's right 15-and she wasn't married. Yup, Yup, one of those boyfriend/girlfriend kids. I don't know if I could be near him-yah know, he's DIFFERENT, and he's not even supposed to be here. Imagine that, not even supposed to be here!" "You shouldn't spread rumors" said Jehan, sweet Jehan. Combeferre looked up. "Yah guys, its not his fault you know, so don't isolate him for something that wasn't his doing." Everyone stared. Combeferre looked at the ground. "What's with this, Combeferre, you going all soft all of the sudden? What's your problem?" snapped Courfeyrac in surprise. Combeferre had never been the one to speak up. Combeferre looked at Courfeyrac straight in the eye. "What you got a problem with me, Courfeyrac? God dammit, I try to be nice and defend some poor slob that you're all just insulting and then you turn on me?! What am I, your punching bag? Maybe you should think before you talk, Courfeyrac, that might make you less annoying." Combeferre picked up his books and left.  
  
  
Combeferre slammed the door to his apartment, and flopped on the bed, and ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair. He was NOT kind to Courfeyrac at all! In fact, he was a down right jackass for being so mean to him. Although it wasn't right what Courfeyrac had said about Xavier, it was not the right of Combeferre to snap at Courfeyrac like that even though he was..... Combeferre heard a knock on the door. He went to answer it, and found that it was Courfeyrac and Laigle standing there, looking kind of pissed. "oh, hi guys." said Combeferre shyly. He didn't feel too comfortable around Courfeyrac just then. "Um, hi, Combeferre. Look, I'm sorry about the squabble that happened today. It was immature of me, I guess. I shouldn't make fun of people for things that they can't help-even though being illegitimate is-well-not so good for a social status, you know." "yah, I know." said Combeferre quickly. "Look, I'm sorry too. Its just-well, never mind." It was quite obvious that Combeferre was getting uncomfortable, so Laigle decided to change the subject. "Hey any of you guys want to go to the tavern and pick up a few ladies? I heard that Celene and Jocelyne are going to be there-you all want to come and see if they will, you know, RIDE WITH US?" Combeferre and Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. That was random, but then again, we ARE dealing with Laigle here. Laigle laughed. "Let's just hope that this time, if I get to kiss a woman, lets make sure that the woman is really a woman-you all know what happened last time." *Note: It mentions in the book, that Laigle has bad luck. It also mentions that he thought that he had a girlfriend, who was, in truth, a new male friend. I just thought that I should add that part in there:)* "Aw come now, Laigle, we all know for a fact that Jocelyne and Celene are all female." said Courfeyrac. "And how should YOU know?!" questioned both Combeferre and Laigle. This was new: Courfeyrac had never mentioned this latest round of female companions: knowing Courfeyrac, he could be a hot-blooded revolutionist one minute and a smooth talking playboy the next. Courfeyrac's face turned red and he looked at Combeferre and quickly changed the subject. "So, you coming with us, Combeferre?" Combeferre shook his head: he didn't like to go into taverns and pick up women, he thought it disrespectful to them, especially because.... Combeferre cleared his throat and made some lame excuse. "No I can't tonight, I have a final exam coming up and I need to study." Courfeyrac sighed. There were no finals coming up. Combeferre had used that excuse already, and it was tiring him. "Well." said Courfeyrac sarcastically. "Just remember when you are studying for your so called exam, how much fun we are having, and just remember that you could be having fun too if you just came along." and without another word, Courfeyrac and Laigle walked out of the apartment, leaving Combeferre alone with his confused emotions.  
  
The next day was extraordinarily busy. This time, Combeferre really did have 3 exams coming up, plus a term paper that was due in two weeks. Things didn't get any better when Enjorlas volunteered Combeferre to write an article for the paper protesting the newest ban on books. Combeferre finally got to go home around 9:00. Combeferre dragged himself up the apartment stairs to finally his own little room at the top of the stairs. Fumbling with his keys, Combeferre did not notice the middle aged woman standing in front of his door until, with a triumphant smile, he found his keys and looked up just to come face-to-face with his mother. The woman was in her late thirties. She had wide green eyes and reddish blond hair. Had she not been wearing the ragged clothes and the dirt smeared all over her face, one might of thought her very beautiful. She smiled when she saw her child standing in front of her and said softly, "Well hello, Julian, it is so nice to see you again."  
  
Next chapter: Combeferre has a long talk with his mother about something very disturbing that happened a long time ago. 


End file.
